


Roar

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy is Frank's foster sister, Divorced Frank, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Too Many Characters to Tag, Zookeepers AU, a bit of angst but not in the way you think, aka no angst Frank, and in college, but just accept the fluff with animals and baby animals, but pretty much everyone is in this fic, idk what else to tag, this is mostly fluff, you're welcome guys, zoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: I blame my new obsession with the Animal Planet show The Zoo (a docuseries about the Bronx Zoo bts) with this idea. That and Kastle obviously.Frank & Karen work together with the big cats at the Bronx Zoo. Frank mostly with the lions, Karen with the tigers.Feelings happen over time. Yay!Find me on tumblr at nxbodygoesafterher to tell me if you like it!





	1. Summer in the city

Karen groaned at the sound of her alarm going off at six in the morning. She wasn't a morning person, however her housemate Elektra was and she could smell the coffee brewing that she had started so she rolled out of bed.

Emerging into the kitchen, Elektra was up and already awake. "Good morning." She greeted her with a smirk.

Karen groaned. "Morning." She muttered back. Despite their day and night differences, they got along well. They started as friends at the Bronx Zoo they both worked at. Karen worked in the Mammal, Big Cats department. Elektra worked in the Reptile department. When she heard Elektra was looking for someone to share her townhouse with, rent free. Karen jumped at the chance. Free rent in New York City? How could she turn that down?

"Well aren't you personable this morning." Elektra teased her and set her coffee mug down in front of Karen.

"Coffee first. Personality second." Karen told her with a tired smile as she sipped her coffee. They had to be at the zoo at eight to prep the animals and exhibits to open at ten every morning. "

Ah yes. The Karen Page motto." Elektra nodded sagely and winked. "You wanna leave in like a half hour?" She asked her as she put her mug in the sink.

Karen nodded. "Yup." She popped the last letter with a grin. It was their tradition. They stopped at the Starbucks by their train station. Got their 'girly' drinks and pastries for breakfast and went to work together.

After thirty minutes, both were dressed and had their things for the day. They both wore khaki pants and their zoo polo shirts and boots on. "What's on your agenda today?" Elektra asked Karen as they waited in line to order.

Karen couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips because she loved her job. "Bala is getting her ultrasound today."

Elektra raised her brows and smiled. Bala, was Karen's favorite tiger and she was pregnant. Bala was bred in captivity so she was very affectionate towards humans, but bonded with Karen especially.

"Finding out what she's having today?" She asked her with a smirk as she ordered.

"We hope so. I'm just anxious because I hate seeing her anesthetized for proceedures." She admitted as they went down to the train station and got to the platform.

"Well, she's pregnant so it's understandable." Elektra said with a shrug.

"What are you up to today?" Karen asked her once they got on the train. Elektra grinned. "Billy and I are moving the female Komodo Dragon today. It's breeding season."

Karen cringed internally. That sounded dangerous, which was ironic because she worked with the big cats. "Sounds..... Fun?" She told her with a chuckle as she sipped her latte. "

Says the woman who works with 300 pound cats daily." Elektra teased as they got out at the Bronx Zoo stop and headed to work for the day.

\-----------

_Somewhere in Queens_

"Hey kid, let's go!" Frank's voice bellowed for his foster sister Amy.

Amy was twenty and an intern at the zoo where Frank also worked. Frank was divorced and had just had the kids for the weekend and now that it was summer, Amy was working at the zoo full time for the summer before autumn classes started.

Amy groaned and dragged herself out of bed. "Slave driver Castle." She muttered as she came into the kitchen. "The sun's not even out yet." She huffed out as she plopped down on the barstool at the kitchen island. She had just finished finals and was exhausted.

"You're the one who wanted to work at the zoo for the summer." He told her as he poured some eggs on her plate with a smirk.

"Yeah but like... I just finished finals. Shouldn't I get a week off?" Amy groaned as she ate her breakfast and drank her tea. Amy wasn't a coffee girl. And Frank teased her mercilessly for it.

Frank chuckled. "It ain't that bad kid. Eat and get dressed. I'm not gonna be late today. I gotta get a tiger ready with Karen today for an ultrasound." He told her.

"Karen, huh?" Amy asked him with a smirk. Frank was always mentioning his colleage in conversations, but Amy rarely saw them because she worked with the Sea Lions. Frank grunted, knowing what she was getting at with that. Amy was under the impression that he was in love with Karen.

"Yes Karen." He told her with a raised brow. 

Amy lifted her hands in defense. "I'm just saying Frank.... Since you divorced Maria and started at the zoo... You haven't dated at all. But you talk about Karen incessantly."

Frank remembered Maria saying something similar to him a few weeks ago. And now he knew where Maria got that from. 

"We're colleagues and friends, kid. Now get dressed and ready for work. We leave in thirty minutes." He pointed at her and made a second pot of coffee for him to take with him to work. "You want tea to go?" He asked her. 

"Yes please." She told him as she rinsed her plate and left to get ready for work. Max, Frank's pitbull at her heels. 

Finally, they left for work and took the train. 

\-----------

Karen and Elektra got to the zoo's staff entrance at the same time as Frank and Amy did. 

"Good morning Frank. Amy." Karen greeted them with a smile as she finished braiding her hair. 

"Morning." Amy chirped from Frank's side and elbowed Frank. 

"Morning ladies." Frank greeted both Karen and Elektra, but gave Karen a special smile they shared. 

"Okay, well.. I'm off. Amy, want to walk with me?" Elektra asked Amy with a smirk to Karen. The sea lion pool was on the way to the reptile building so they often walked together. 

"Sure! See you later!" Amy told Frank and waved to Frank and headed off with Elektra. 

Karen smiled at Frank. "Ready for the day?" She asked him as they walked to work. 

"Oh yeah. I know you're excited. To check up on Bala and those cubs in her." He teased her as he playfully nudged her in the side. 

"I'm always excited to see Bala up close." She admitted with a blush as he teased her. Frank teasing her always made her blush. Which Elektra always made to point out to make Karen blush further. 

"She loves you, you know." He told her. Every keeper saw the bond Karen had with Bala. She would rub her head against Karen anywhere, and purr and chuff at her. 

"I love her too." She said softly as they got to the cats exhibits. 

They stopped at the staff entrance for the tigers for Karen to go prep the day before Bala's exam later. "See you later Castle." She told him with a smile and disappeared behind an employees only fence. 

Frank smiled at her. "Later Page." He called back with a chuckle as he headed to the lion enclosure to prep the pride for the day. Oh boy, he was in trouble. 


	2. Twins and other excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and Bala get some exciting news.
> 
> Amy gets an unwanted visitor at work, showing Frank's protective side.
> 
> The girls tease Karen about her relationship with Frank.

Karen had a small bucket full of raw meatballs in her hand. They were Bala’s favorite treat and Karen knew she would need them to bribe Bala before she had to get anesthetized. 

 

“Getting ready to bribe her, Page?” came the familiar voice that was sending warmth straight to her gut whenever she heard it. She turned at Frank’s voice and smiled, almost shyly, at him. She shrugged. 

 

“Yeah well… Don’t want her to hate me after she wakes up. Figured I could butter her up now,” she whispered with a blush to her cheeks and laughed softly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Smart,” he teased her. Karen braced herself. Ellison had asked just her and Frank to go in to keep Bala calm first before Curtis came in to anesthetize the tiger for transport and ultrasound her. 

 

“Bala,” Karen called softly. The tiger perked up at Karen’s voice. She got up from her spot laying down in her off exhibit room. “There’s my gorgeous girl,” Karen cooed at the tiger who padded up to the room’s door and chuffed at her.

 

Frank grinned and knelt to Bala’s level with Karen. “Hey girl,” Frank murmured soothingly and stroked her fur through the door. 

 

Bala purred at the two of them in content. Bala didn’t like many men, but she adored Frank so he was the only male zookeeper who she didn’t cause trouble with. 

 

Karen fed her a few meatballs and while her and Frank distracted Bala, Curtis managed to dart her far away so she wouldn’t spook. Bala flinched at the feel of a dart hitting her rear haunches. 

 

“It’s okay.” Karen soothed. “You’re okay. We’ll take care of you.” 

 

Karen spoke softly as she gave the tiger another treat. Bala began to slowly lay down. 

 

Ellison came in. He was the Curator of the Mammalogy department and therefore, he was both Frank and Karen’s boss. “Is she out?” he asked and knelt down with them. 

 

“Just about,” Frank said quietly and looked back at their boss who nodded at Curtis to come in. 

  
  
  


“Great, let’s get her to the clinic and check on those cubs inside of her.” Ellison stood and Frank joined the others in the enclosure as Curtis came in with his vet assistant and the stretcher for Bala.

 

“How’s she doing?” Curtis asked as he gloved up.

 

“She’s fine,” Karen answered. She unlocked the door to go in and check on her. She stroked her fur. “Yeah... She’s good,” Karen nodded with a smile.

 

“Alright then. Dr. Hoyle, you and your assistant get the stretcher. Frank, Karen and I will get her on it,” Ellison said.

 

Karen was stroking Bala’s fur anxiously, biting her lip and and whispering to the tiger. 

 

Frank leaned close to her and rubbed her shoulder gently. “Hey, she’s fine. We’ve done this before,” he said.

 

Curtis raised a brow and smirked at Frank as he set the stretcher down. Frank ignored him and rolled his eyes.

 

“Frank, get her head and shoulders, I’ll get her rear. Karen, you get her paws on the stretcher,” Ellison said. They all lifted the 300 pound tiger onto the stretcher. 

 

After getting her in the van, they got to the zoo clinic. Curtis did the ultrasound. “Hmmmm,” he mused as he looked at the screen. 

 

“Hmmmmm? What does that mean?” Karen asked him anxiously as she unconsciously squeezed Frank’s arm. Frank chuckled softly at Karen’s reaction and rubbed her hand.

 

“ Relax, it's fine," Curtis said with a reassuring smile. His eyes flickered to Frank's arm and then met Frank's gaze with a subtle smile. "Looks like our girl here is expecting twins," he told the room.

He turned off the equipment and they prepped Bala to take her back to her enclosure.

 

“Really?!” She felt like the father right now finding out that her favorite animal of the entire zoo was having twins. “Can you tell what she’s having? Like sex wise I mean,” Karen corrected herself. 

 

“Sorry, we won’t be able to know that until they’re born,” Curtis said. Karen smiled big and sauntered to Ellison’s side.

 

“Your girlfriend is very excited,” Curtis told Frank with a smirk. 

 

Frank sighed and ran his hand over his face. “What’s with everyone? Maria, Amy… You.” 

He glared at Curt.

 

“Maria said something to you?” Curtis asked and chuckled as they got Bala on her stretcher. 

 

“Yeah, but was probably because of Amy,” Frank muttered with a grunt. Bala was heavy. 

 

“Smart kid,” Curtis teased. Karen came back, thankfully stopping Curtis from talking more about it.

 

They got Bala back to her enclosure and left her alone to rest. She would go back on exhibit the next day. She had about another month until she was ready to give birth anyway. 

 

“See you in a couple of days, Page,” Frank called to Karen at the end of the day. “I’m off the next couple of days.”

 

“Oh…. Okay,” she smiled softly at him. She wasn’t looking towards those next few days. It always felt like a part of her was missing when they didn’t see each other. “See you later.” She waved goodbye to him, then left to go meet Elektra at the Reptile House to go home with her for the day. 

 

\-------------

  
  


It was about two weeks into Amy’s summer job, at the zoo. She was actually getting paid for the summer since she wasn’t technically in school again until the fall. She had a bucket of fish and was getting ready for the 3pm feeding of the sea lions. 

 

She had the attention of one of the younger females, Misty, who she had helped to train. 

 

“Amy!” came a desperate and annoying voice. She glanced up in horror to see Hunter, the guy who had hounded her all spring semester at college. 

 

“Son of a…” She went back to work, making Misty go through her training sets so she could get her fish. 

 

“Amy! Come on! Talk to me?” Hunter called again and stood on the railing, trying to get her attention. 

 

Talk to him? She had rejected him several times and hadn’t gotten the message and now he was stalking her at work? She kept ignoring him. She wasn’t going to deal with this. 

 

Soon she heard a splash and kids laughing. It wasn’t the sea lions since they were all still doing their training sets. To her horror, she saw Hunter flailing in the pool and swimming towards her. 

 

She couldn’t just stop what she was doing, she wasn’t about to lose her job and internship here over some guy who wouldn’t stop stalking her. She was really regretting never telling Frank about him now. He probably would have left her alone by now.

 

“Amy, why won’t you return my facebook messages or texts?” he asked her as he got out. She was beet red now. 

 

“Because I told you to leave me alone! Now leave me alone, I’m at work. I’m not interested in you!” she hissed and Misty barked at him, sensing Amy’s distress. 

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m bleeding!” he cried out of nowhere. Amy squinted at him. He must have hit his head somewhere in the pool. 

 

“Yeah well, that’s why they say not to stand on the railing,” she said and turned around. By now, people were showing up at the staff entrance of the pool as Amy exited with Hunter close behind. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Ellison asked with Trish, Matt and Marci close behind. Amy was pulling away from Hunter who was still trying to grab her.

 

Amy didn’t want to make a big deal and get in trouble. “I-.....” She paused and ripped her arm away from Hunter. 

 

“Amy?” Matt asked her gently, he could sense she was distressed about something. 

 

“I’m gonna sue this place,” Hunter said dramatically. 

 

“He’s been harassing me at school,” Amy mumbled just as Frank arrived with Karen close behind. Ellison had radioed him since Amy was his sister. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Frank said and tried to lunge at Hunter, but Karen grabbed him. 

 

“Frank, let me handle this. Okay? It’s my job,” Matt told him and he steered Amy away as Claire arrived to stitch Hunter up. 

 

“Okay, tell me what’s going on,” Matt asked Amy calmly as he, Ellison and Brett Mahoney, the Zoo Director waited to hear her. 

 

Amy fidgeted a bit. “He kept asking me out this past semester. I kept telling him no. But he is still bothering me.”

 

Matt nodded at her, encouraging her to keep going. 

 

“He started bugging me on Facebook and texting me. I don’t even know how he got my number. I ignored them, but now he showed up here and I guess he fell in the pool and well….” She shrugged. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hey… Don’t apologize for that,” Mahoney told her. “This isn’t your fault.” 

 

Meanwhile, Trish was trying to deal with the insanity that was surely going to follow from this. As the zoo’s PR rep it was her job to deal with press related things. There were already videos on Youtube.

 

“I’m sorry but this video is hilarious,” Jess told Frank and Karen as she watched it on her phone. “And this douche deserves that injury. He’s fucking stalking her.”

 

Trish shot Jess a dirty look. “Seriously? This isn’t the time.”

 

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” Frank growled at Karen as he watched Marci lean into Hunter for stalking one of their employees. Marci may look sweet but she was scary right now and the kid looked like he would rather be dealing with Frank. 

 

“Frank,” Karen whispered to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. “She’s fine and it looks like Marci is scaring the shit out of him for you,” she said with a soft laugh. 

 

“Why wouldn’t she tell me about this guy though? I’m her big brother,” he said as he let her calm him. Karen always seemed to know the right thing to do.

 

“Maybe she didn’t want to make a bunch of drama. College already has that,” she said with a shrug and rubbed his arm with her hand, oblivious to Trish’s and Jessica’s glances at them. 

 

“Do you need to go home?” Ellison asked Amy gently. “We’re not firing you,” he promised her. 

 

“No. I can finish the day,” she said.

 

“Alright then. Police can deal with him,” Matt said. 

 

He turned to where he knew Marci was standing. She looked back at Hunter. “Look kid, the cops are on the way. You’re going to be arrested for harassment and disturbing the peace. And you can try suing the zoo but you’re the one who was harassing a zoo employee and not obeying the signage that clearly states to not stand on the fucking railing. So you wanna sue the zoo? Good fucking luck on winning that fight.” 

 

Claire stared at Marci and then looked at everyone else. “Well then… His head’s fine, he doesn’t have a concussion. Not that I work with people,” she muttered. “He’s just an idiot who fell into a sea lion pool.” 

 

Frank started moving towards them again as the cops arrived to arrest Hunter. Trish made a statement to the police on the zoo’s behalf and Matt and Marci went to fill out paperwork. 

 

“You okay kid?” Frank asked Amy. 

 

She nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah… I’m good.” 

 

He nodded at her and hugged her. “Okay, good. Why didn’t you tell me about this kid?” he asked her as he kissed the top of her head. 

 

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” 

 

“It’s a big deal if you’re being stalked,” he growled. 

 

“Frank,” Karen said from behind them. “He’s already been arrested, I don’t think you need to do anything.” She gave him a look that Amy didn’t miss. 

 

“I’ll tell you what, if he keeps bugging me... You can beat him up,” Amy told him with a grin. Frank rolled his eyes.

 

“Deal,” he grunted. 

 

“Come on Frank, we have to get the cats put away for the night,” Karen said. 

 

“Yeah…. Okay.”

 

Amy raised her brow at the fact that apparently only Karen could convince Frank not to beat someone up on his little sister’s behalf.

 

“Shut up,” Frank muttered. “I’ll meet you at the staff entrance after work.” 

 

“Bye you two,” Amy sing-songed as they walked away.

 

\-------------

 

“I swear, watching the two of them was like watching some kind of animal courting ritual,” Trish told Jess, Marci, Elektra and Dinah after work that day. 

 

Karen scowled at her and finished her drink. “It is not. We’re friends. That’s it.” 

 

“I can’t believe I missed it,” Elektra moaned. “Also, I totally would have kicked that kid’s ass.” 

 

“Yeah well I would have too, but Marci really threatened him perfectly.” Jess toasted her and tossed back her Whiskey. 

 

“Aw thanks,” Marci waved that off and then leaned forward, closer to Karen. “But I’m more interested in Frank and Karen.” 

 

“I hate you all,” Karen muttered. “There’s literally nothing to tell.” 

 

“He literally softens whenever you talk to or touch him,” Trish told her. 

 

“And we’ve all seen the way you look at him,” Dinah added from behind her wine glass. Dinah worked in Ornithology department. “I mean honestly, you two have some kind of weird magnetic connection.”

 

“I remember the first day they met,” Elektra told the table. “It was like he couldn’t stop watching you. I’ve never seen a man watch a woman like that and not make it creepy. It was so cute.”

 

“Why is this the topic of conversation tonight when something else more interesting happened today?” Karen growled at all of them. 

 

“Because love is more interesting than men stalking women,” Marci giggled.

 

“Love? I’m not in love with Frank!” Karen insisted, tempted to walk out of the bar and head home. 

 

“Uh huh… Sure you’re not,” Trish smirked. 

 

“You’ll get there eventually sweetie. Don’t worry.” Elektra patted Karen’s arm and winked at her. 

 

“I hate every single one of you,” Karen muttered from behind her drink. She just wanted to disappear into the sticky floor of the bar floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love and comments!


	3. Cookout setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra and Amy conspire to get Frank and Karen together outside of work.

“Karen!” Amy’s voice came from behind her as she helped Foggy finish up for the day by feeding the brown bears and they were getting them settled in their off exhibit enclosure for the night. 

 

“Oh, hey Amy,” she told her with a smile as she put some fish in a bucket for the cub that had just gone on exhibit. “What’s up?” 

 

“Hi Foggy,” Amy greeted him with a smile and a wave. She turned her attention back to Karen. “Elektra and I were talking and we decided to hold a summer barbecue at your place for the staff and wanted to invite you.”

 

Karen froze and gave Foggy a look, to which he smirked. “You’re…. Co-hosting a party with Elektra? And inviting me… To my own home?” She asked Amy in amusement as she walked over to the bear cub Moe was playing with his mother. 

 

“Yeah, it’s on Saturday,” she told her with a shrug and a smile that Karen found far too casual to be normal. 

 

“Oh well, I do live there so…” Karen told her wryly. “I’ll be there either way. I have to work all day but I’ll there after.” 

 

“Oh cool.” Amy said excitedly as she knelt and cooed at Moe for a few moments. “I’m off that day so I’ll be over there helping Elektra,” she grinned and stood to go. “See you later!” 

 

Karen watched Amy walk away, presumably to find Frank and go home with him. 

 

“That was weird, right?” Foggy asked her as they finished feeding and went to put the buckets away for the night. “I got an email invite from her about it two days ago. I’m bringing the meat actually.” He boasted with a smirk. 

 

“Not that weird when you consider the fact that I’m 90% sure she’s trying to set me up with Frank.” She muttered, “her and Elektra together.” 

 

“Can’t say I’m surprised Kare, the whole zoo staff seems to think you need to be together,” he teased her. “I haven’t really seen you two around each other so I can’t wait to see this famous connection on Saturday.” 

 

Karen was going to kill Elektra for not telling her about this. 

 

\-------

 

She came home from work that evening to Elektra putting away an insane amount of groceries. “Hey, did Amy ask you if you were free Saturday?” Elektra asked her with a breezy smile as she put the alcohol in the liquor cabinet. 

 

“She did. Why in the hell did you just not ask me about it when you were planning it?” She asked her as she set their chinese food on the counter. 

 

“Because I knew you would say no, but this will be a fun summer cookout,” she said with a shrug. 

 

“Okay then why is Amy co-hosting it and not me since I live here?” Karen pressed her as she pulled everything out of the bag as Elektra continued to put the last of the groceries away for the party. 

 

“Because you have to work on Saturday and Amy’s off that day. Just makes it easier, she can come over and help set everything up,” she said with a grin. 

 

“Okay you do know that I know what you’re doing, right?” Karen rolled her eyes at her. “Because that is the most bullshit excuse I’ve ever heard.” 

 

“Oh come on… It’ll be fun. It’s finally summer, we can all wear summer and fun, cute clothes,” she told Karen with a smirk. 

 

And there it was, the reason she really wanted to throw this party. “I take it because Amy is co-hosting… Frank will be there?” Karen sighed as she pulled out a wonton.

 

“Oh you know what, I guess he will be there,” Elektra replied in fake realization and smirked.

 

“You are the worst,” Karen muttered at her grumpily. She knew exactly what Elektra was doing. 

 

“It’ll be fun, there will be food, booze and good company!” Elektra called to Karen’s retreating form as she went to unwind for the night. 

 

\-------

 

Saturday morning and Frank was leaving for work in a bit.

 

“Don’t forget about the party after work today.” Amy reminded him from behind the fridge door as she pulled out a carton of milk for her cereal.

 

Frank sighed. “I know. I promised you I’d come. I’m gonna come home and shower and change and I’ll be there,” of course he knew what Amy was up to. He wasn’t an idiot, and he did want to see Karen outside of work if he were being honest with himself. But he wasn’t going to admit that to Amy. 

 

“Oh good, I’m going over to Elektra and Karen’s later to help Elektra set up. Can I bring Max?” She asked him excitedly. 

 

Frank shrugged. “If Elektra doesn’t mind, that’s fine. But you make sure he behaves.” 

 

“I will,” Amy grinned and scratched Max’s ears lovingly. “You’re always a good boy for me, aren’t you boy?” She cooed at him as he barked and wagged his tail at her. “Come on boy, let’s go chill on the couch,” Max followed her and her cereal before hopping next to her and laid his head in her lap. 

 

Frank shook his head at her and grabbed his backpack and headed out to work. “Damn kid. Always sneaking around.” He muttered fondly to himself as he left the apartment building. 

 

\----------

 

Karen got home from work around 5:30 and heard music playing. “Hey!” She called and she heard Elektra chatting with someone in the backyard. 

 

Elektra popped her head in the kitchen from outside. “Hey you, Foggy’s getting the grill started,” Elektra explained as she breezed in with her white crochet halter top, and red shorts and a straw hat on her head. “I laid out an outfit for you on your bed!” She called to her before disappearing again. 

 

“Why are you picking out my outfits? What am I, a third grader?” She muttered as Amy appeared with plates, napkins and cups and a dog following her around. 

 

“Hey! This is Max. He’s Frank and mine’s dog.” She explained with a grin as Max went over to greet Karen as she knelt to rub him. 

 

“Hi Amy. I need to go shower and change. I’ll be back.” She told her with a smile. 

 

Max went back to sniff at the food on the table. Fruit and pasta salad, burger fixings, bags of chips, sodas and cupcakes from a local bakery. There was a bar set up for anyone who wanted to drink and two huge coolers, one full of beer and ice, and the other just ice. “Max, no,” Amy scolded the dog.

 

“I think Karen was pissed that you picked out her outfit.” Amy told Elektra and Foggy with a grin. 

 

“Come on, she needs this push. It’s so obvious how into each other they are. And that jumpsuit is sexy and perfect for this.” Elektra explained as Foggy opened a beer. 

 

“How am I the only one who hasn’t experienced this famous chemistry?” Foggy complained. 

 

“Because you’ve been too busy playing with that adorable, new bear cub.” Elektra teased him with a grin.

 

\----------

 

“Frankie, put that game away. It’s rude to be on that at a party.” Frank told his youngest who was walking with Billy behind him and Lisa.

 

“But we’re not at the party yet.” Frankie grumbled as they walked towards Elektra and Karen’s. 

 

“Come on Frankie, you’ll have fun at the party. The Lieberman’s are bringing their kids.” Billy told the boy as he ruffled his hair and took his Nintendo Switch away from him and passed it to Frank. “Plus, you can meet your dad’s new girlfriend.” 

 

“Shut up Bill.” Frank growled at his friend.

 

“Wait…. Dad has a girlfriend?” Frankie asked as he caught up to his dad and sister. 

 

“No dad doesn’t.” Frank grumbled as he held onto his container full of s'mores no bake cheesecake bars he’d made. 

 

“Are we talking about Karen?” Lisa turned and asked Billy, who smirked at Frank.

 

“Yes we are.” Billy told Lisa with a grin. 

 

“No. We’re not.,” Frank muttered.

 

“But you’re always talking about her,” Lisa argued with a coy smile. 

 

“Don’t mean I’m in love with her. We’re just friends,” He insisted. “You see what you started?” He growled at Billy as they turned a corner to Elektra and Karen’s place. 

 

“I did,” He told his friend proudly and tossed an arm around his neck. “I don’t know why you’re resisting this so much. It’s so obvious you’re into her. You talk about her like she’s some kind of angelic being. It’s insane.” 

 

“Should’ve stayed home,” Frank grumbled as the kids bolted up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

 

The door swung open to reveal Karen looking absolutely incredible in a white and blue striped jumpsuit. Her hair falling in soft curls and a smile on her face. Shit, she looked good.

 

“Hi!” Karen greeted them all and nearly tripped when Max shoved his face out and bounded out the door to greet the familiar faces. 

 

“Max!” Lisa and Frankie greeted the dog happily as Frank caught Karen who nearly fell down the stairs thanks to the overly excited dog. 

 

“Hey yourself.” Frank greeted Karen back as he got a closer up look at her freckles on her face while he helped her back up. “You look nice,” he murmured to her as she blushed. 

 

“Thanks. You… You look good too.” She returned as she brushed her pants, still standing close to Frank. She took him in, wearing a gray t-shirt, pale blue button up shirt unbuttoned and cutoff jean shorts and sneakers. 

 

Billy’s voice suddenly interrupted them. “Good to see you again Karen. I think it’s safe to say that Frank thinks you look like a knockout seeing as how he can’t stop staring at you.” 

 

Karen blushed furiously at that. "Oh, um... Thanks, I think." She told him and smiled at Frank. 

 

“Shut up Bill.” Frank growled and turned to the kids while clearing his throat awkwardly. “Lisa, Frankie, this is Karen. She and I work together.” 

 

“Hi!” Lisa greeted her with a bright smile. “I think you’re so cool for working with tigers!” She told her excitedly as they all went inside. 

 

“Oh…. Well, maybe you can come get a tour behind the scenes sometime.” Karen told her with a laugh as they joined the party. 

 

“Really? Frankie, wouldn’t that be cool?!” Lisa asked her brother excitedly.

 

“I guess.” Frankie shrugged and Billy ruffled his hair. 

 

“Come on kids, let’s go get some food and stuff. Later you two.” Billy called to them and smirked at Frank. 

 

“Goddamnit Bill.” He growled at him and turned back to Karen. “Oh, I made these for the party.” Frank handed over the dessert container to her. 

 

“Oh, these look so delicious!” She raved at him and set them on the table. “You hungry? Foggy’s working the grill. Got a meat discount from his family’s butcher shop.” She explained with a grin. 

 

“I’m starved.” Frank admitted as he followed Karen to the table to get some food. 

 

Billy made his way to get a drink since Lisa and Frankie were hanging out with the Lieberman kids. “I’m not much of a romantic but damn if they’re not in love with each other,” He told Elektra, Amy, Jess and Trish as they all watched Frank and Karen smile and laugh at each other while they were tucked away in the corner of the living room. 

 

“I’ve got a hundred bucks that says they’re together by the 4th of July,” Elektra smirked. 

 

“With these two? Nah, I say Labor Day weekend. They’re two oblivious idiots,” Jess muttered. 

 

“You guys wanna make it interesting?” Elektra asked them all with a grin. 

 

Billy rose a brow at his colleague. “Oh.... I’m so in,” Billy smirked. 

 

“Crap, I hate being a broke college student.” Amy grumbled into her coke. 

 

“I’ll spot you kid. Pick a date and you can keep the money if you win,” Billy promised her and grin. 

 

“Yes! Finally!” She cheered. 

 

“Finally what?” Came Frank’s voice and Amy startled a bit and then hugged him. 

 

“Hi!” She told him. “Oh…. Uh, nothing. Just excited to be feeling part of the Zoo family.” Amy told him with a smile, elbowing Billy when he coughed into his drink.

 

“Uh-huh,” Frank stared at them suspiciously. He knew exactly what... Or rather who, they were all talking about. He wasn't a goddamn idiot. 

 

“We couldn’t help but notice you’re spending an awful lot of time with Karen,” Elektra told Frank with a grin. “Very cozy over by the fireplace.” 

 

Frank coughed into is drink. “We’re friends and co-workers. We just have a lot to talk about. Lot in common.” He muttered grumpily. 

 

Thankfully, Ellison came over to interrupt the conversation so he was saved from further embarrassment. “Frank, the cameras in Bala’s enclosure show she’s in labor.” He told her and Karen was bouncing around in excitement now. “Since these are her first cubs, Curtis and I are going to go to make sure this goes smoothly for her.

 

Frank spared a glance at Karen who’s eyes flickered in worry for Bala. “Shit. I’ll come and help.” He said and gently, took Karen’s elbow. He already knew she was going. “Bill, can you make sure Amy and the kids get to my place okay?” Frank asked him. 

 

“Yeah… No worries. I’ll take care of them.” Billy promised his friend with a wave of his hand as they got ready to head back to the zoo. 

 

“Let’s go take care of her and meet those cubs,” Frank told her with a smile as they got in a cab behind Curtis and Ellison and he stroked her bare arm gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff! Frank & Karen are hopeless, oblivious idiots in love and I love them.


	4. Goodbyes and hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death hits the zoo family but with two new additions.

Karen managed to change into her work uniform before they left for the zoo. So now, she was sitting in the back of the cab while Frank absentmindedly stroked Karen’s fingers.

 

“This is just to make sure she’s fine. These are her first cubs.” He reminded her softly. 

 

“It’s just…. Bala’s like family to me. My mom died when I was a teenager. Kevin… He died in a car crash.” Frank nodded at Karen, she’d told him about her family before. Between that and her father, he knew what Bala meant to her. 

 

“What were your mom and brother’s name?” He asked her. For all their conversations, he didn’t know their names. 

 

“Penelope and Kevin,” She smiled at him before staring back down at their intertwined hands with a blush. “Kevin was my best friend, and Mom…. Well, moms are moms.” She said as she felt an ache in her chest from missing them.

 

“Hey…” Frank leaned forward to catch her gaze. “You know you’re not alone, right? Hell, you’ve got Elektra, Trish, Jess… Me.” He added for emphasis. “You’ve got people that care, yeah?”

 

Karen nodded at him as they arrived and Frank paid for the cab. “Yeah I know,” she told him. His reassurance didn’t make her any less anxious. 

 

When they arrived to Bala’s off exhibit enclosure, Curtis and Ellison were already there, while Bala was pacing and panting before she flopped on the hay anxious. 

 

Curtis frowned. “I don’t like this,” he said quietly. “She shouldn’t be panting this much. Karen, come in with me. I want to get a feel of the cubs and you can keep her calm.” 

 

Karen nodded and went in first. “Hey girl, it’s just me. I’m here to help.” She reassured her, getting a chuff response as she knelt by her head and stroked it. “Curtis is here to help, you be nice.” She told her gently. 

 

While Curtis went in to check on Bala and the cubs, Frank stood next to Ellison. “This isn’t good, is it?” Frank asked him quietly. 

 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Ellison sighed, not wanting to worry Karen while Curtis checked on the cubs and Bala. 

 

“Her heartbeat is weak. I don’t think she can push herself, we’re going to have to do a c-section.” Curtis sighed as he rose to his kit. “Let’s do this fast and get her to the hospital. Claire’s there already.” 

Karen knew the danger, the longer the cubs were in there during labor, the more in danger them and Bala were in.

 

They swiftly got her anesthetized, on a stretcher and to the animal hospital, where Claire was already gloved up and had the table prepped. 

 

“How’s she doing?” Claire asked as they all got her on the table. 

 

Ellison, Frank and Karen hung back and let the vets work. 

 

“She’s not great. Her heart rate is lower than it should be. Let’s focus on getting the cubs out first.” Curtis told his fellow vet as they went to work. 

 

“Not to be a downer but… You two need to be prepared for the possibility that these cubs might need to be hand reared.” Ellison told them with a sad face. 

 

Frank nodded and glanced at Karen who had tears in her eyes, neither he nor Ellison said anything. They both knew how much Bala meant to her and there weren’t words they could say to comfort her. 

 

Curtis and Claire worked quickly and were able to get the cubs out, and Curtis finished up with Bala while Claire assessed the cubs. 

 

A sigh came from Curtis and he turned to Ellison and Mahoney who was entering now as well. “She’s far too weak. I don’t think she’s going to make it.” He told the group quietly as Claire tended to the cubs. “It’d be more humane to euthanize her.” 

 

Karen knew it was coming, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. A sob tore through her throat and without thinking, she turned to Frank and he gathered her in his arms. 

 

Mahoney let out a sigh and nodded. “Do we know what happened?” He asked him.

 

“Her heart was just too weak to survive the labor. There was no way we could have known that when she was pregnant.” He explained. 

 

Mahoney nodded at that. “Well… I guess it’s time to say goodbye,” Ellison walked over to Bala and everyone took turns saying goodbye to the beloved tiger. Karen of course took the longest. 

 

Curtis put her to sleep while Karen stroked her fur. “Goodbye girl. We’ll take care of your little one’s. I promise.” She told her through her tears as she kissed her between her eyes.

 

Claire came over. “Some good news in all of this. Both cubs are healthy. One’s a boy and one’s a girl.” She told them. “We’ll feed and care for them here until they’re old enough to go on exhibit.” She told them all. 

 

Karen turned to Claire. “I want to stay with them,” she told everyone in a tone that brokered no argument. “Please?” She asked them all.

 

“Well I can’t care for both on my own so I have no problem with this.” Claire told her with a sympathetic smile. All zoo employees knew what Bala meant to Karen. 

 

“I’ll stay and help too,” Frank said and shot a text off to Amy and Billy. Amy would make sure Frankie and Lisa were okay at their place. And Billy would pick Amy up for work in the morning. 

 

As Karen went to meet the cubs, Frank pulled Ellison aside. “Hey, I’ve got a favor to ask,” he told his boss as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“And what would that be?” He asked Frank tiredly. 

 

“The cubs will need names and I was thinking… Could we name them Penelope and Kevin?” He asked his boss shyly. “They were the names of Karen’s mom and brother,” he explained. 

 

Ellison knew Karen had a difficult family life and past. He also knew how much Bala had meant to Karen. “That’s a very touching gesture. I think that’s a great idea.” He agreed. “I’ll let you give the news to her.” He nodded at Karen who was helping wrap up the cubs to move them to a room where they would be kept. 

 

“Thanks boss,” Frank told Ellison as he went off to help. They went into a room that would be the cubs space for the next few months or so. It would take longer for the cubs to go on exhibit because they were going to be hand reared. 

 

“I’ll get their bottles ready. They’re going to need to start nursing right away.” Claire told them as Frank and Karen each held a cub in their arms, wrapped up in fleece blankets. 

 

“We’ll be here.” Frank responded to Claire as they both eased themselves to the ground as the cubs cried for food. “I know girl, I know.” Frank cooed at the girl cub in his arms. “So… I was talking to Ellison,” Frank began as he rubbed underneath the cub’s chin. “We’re naming these two Penelope and Kevin.” 

 

Karen stilled her movements and looked at him. “What? You…. Got them named after…?” She trailed off, voice full of grief, emotion and an overwhelming fondness for Frank. 

 

“Well yeah… I know losing Bala wasn’t easy for you. So…” He shrugged. “And you’ve already lost other people you loved. Seemed a good way to help remember them.” 

 

“I just… No one’s ever done anything like that for me before.” Karen told him softly as she leaned towards him. 

 

“Done what?” He asked her curiously.

 

“Just… A big gesture like that,” she explained. 

 

Claire came back in just then. “Alright, here we are,” she knelt and handed over the bottles before scratching their chins affectionately. “I know, you’re hungry. We’re gonna feed you.” She promised them. “They’ll need to get nursed every few hours. So they’ll sleep and wake up and want to eat again.” She explained. “The night tech will keep their formula ready for their next feedings.” 

 

Cub Kevin was eager for his bottle as he latched onto the bottle’s nipple right away. “Oh, that’s a hungry boy.” Karen cooed at him and stroked his ears as he suckled at his food. 

 

“Such a pretty and good girl.” Frank murmured to cub Penelope who also started eating right away. “I know it’s been a rough night, but… They are pretty damn cute.” Frank told her as the cubs finished their bottles and yawned. 

 

“Yeah, they are.” She murmured as the cubs fell asleep and eventually they both did as well. Every few hours they would wake up and feed the cubs. 

 

By morning, Elektra showed up with Trish and Jessica. The latter two, were there to take photos of the cubs and announce their arrival on social media. 

 

“Hey sweetie. How are you?” Elektra asked Karen as she stroked Kevin’s fur gently. 

 

Karen lifted her head from where it rested on Frank’s shoulder. “Mmm, rough night.” She admitted, her eyes were red from crying the night before. 

 

“I know.” Elektra soothed her. “I came in early to bring you some stuff.” She showed her bag to her and then turned her attention to Penelope and greeted her. 

 

“They’re adorable.” Trish cooed at them as she knelt. “Awful circumstances though.” She added. “We’re just here to get their pictures taken.”

 

“Cute little buggers.” Jess agreed as she knelt down and started taking some close up shots of both cubs and then one of them together as they were siblings. 

 

Reluctantly, Karen left the cubs as she did have to take care of the other tigers and exhibit for the day. But Claire insisted she and the vet tech would take care of the cubs for the day. 

 

By the end of the day, Karen was planning on going back to the baby animal ICU hospital. 

 

“Karen, you can’t live here. The cubs will be fine tonight. There’s two vet techs staying with them to nurse and take care of them.” Frank tried to convince her. “You should really go home and get some sleep.” 

 

“He’s right Kare, they’re getting the best care. You look exhausted, you need a shower and a good night’s sleep.” 

 

“But…. They need me.” She insisted softly. “I don’t want them to think I’ve abandoned them.” She explained. 

 

“They won’t remember that. All they’ll remember is that you loved and cared for them when you were around them.” Frank reminded her gently. 

 

“Look, if I stay and help take a shift with them… Will you go home and sleep?” Elektra offered. 

 

Karen looked at her friend and nodded. “Yeah… Okay,” she agreed and Elektra nodded in satisfaction.

 

“Good. Frank, will you get her home?” She asked him. Karen was too exhausted to get home safely. 

 

“Yeah, Amy and I will take her home.” He promised her. 

 

Amy arrived while Karen was saying goodbye to the cubs. “Hey kid, no smart comments today okay? She’s had a rough 24 hours.” He warned Amy who was anxious to meet the cubs. 

 

“Okay. Can I meet the cubs soon?” She asked him. “I hear they’re adorable.” 

 

“Come in on your days off and I’m sure you can,” Frank assured her as he hugged and kissed her forehead. 

 

“Hey,” Karen greeted them both tiredly as Frank took her arm gently. 

 

“Hey, let’s get you home.” He encouraged her as Amy led the way to the staff exit and to the subway. 

 

“Okay,” she replied tiredly as they walked. 

 

“You want to pick up some food on the way to your place?” He asked her as they got on the subway. 

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted with a shrug and Amy looked over at Frank. 

 

“What about this… You take her straight home and I can stop and get a pizza for us?” Amy suggested. 

 

Frank nodded at her and Karen just shrugged again. She was still grieving the loss of Bala clearly. 

 

By the time they left the subway at Karen’s stop. Amy split off to go pick up a pizza and Frank got Karen home. 

 

“You want to take a shower?” He asked her gently. “Or a bath maybe," he offered. 

 

“Yeah, sure,” she agreed and she led the way to her bedroom and bathroom. 

 

“Okay, you get ready and I’ll start a shower for you.” He suggested softly. A hot shower would do her some good as he warmed up her water for her. 

 

While Karen was in the shower, Amy returned with the pizza. “Hey, I’m beat and gonna head home. Gotta feed Max anyway.” She told him with a shrug. 

 

“Shit, yeah… Probably a good idea.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be home later. Be safe getting home, yeah?” He asked her as he hugged her. “Text me when you get home.” 

 

“I will, and you know, I’ll be okay if you feel like you need to stay with your girlfriend.” She told him with a smirk. 

 

Frank rolled his eyes at her. “Go home kid. I’ll see you later.” He grunted as he walked her to Karen’s front door and watched her hail a cab. Which actually made Frank feel better knowing she wasn’t on the subway at night. 

 

Karen padded down into her kitchen in her pajamas and smiled tiredly at Frank. “Pizza?” She asked as she sat at the counter. “Yup. Amy brought it, but had to go home to feed Max.” 

 

She nodded at him and felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. “Why does everything or everyone I love, die too soon?” She asked softly.

 

Frank was at her side in an instant. “Hey… Come on now. Don’t do that.” He urged her as he wiped away at her tears with his thumbs. “It’s alright. I know, life’s dealt you some tough blows. But you have people who love you.” 

 

Karen just sniffled and nodded at him. “I know.” She admitted. 

 

“Okay, let’s go. Pizza in bed,” he urged her as he affectionately patted the outside of her thighs as she got up. 

 

He followed her and carried the box and sat with her while they ate. After they polished off the pizza, Frank was getting ready to go home.

 

“Thanks Frank… For everything. You’re always there for me when I need you.” She told him softly. 

 

“Anytime Kare, you know… I’d do anything for you.” He told her simply. 

 

“Would you…. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” She admitted. “Would you stay with me?” She asked him. 

 

He didn’t want to leave her, so he was glad she had asked him to stay. He couldn’t leave her after being so heartbroken. “Yeah of course. I’ll take the floor.” He reached for a pillow and one of her many blankets on the bed. 

 

Her hand reached for his and she tugged him. “Please?” She asked him, wordlessly asking him to be next to her. 

 

“Yeah… Yeah. Okay,” he nodded as he slipped out of his shoes and slipped into bed next to her. Not sure if she wanted space. 

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled and immediately curled into him as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist to comfort her. 

 

“I already told you. Anything for you,” he whispered into her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the angst, please don't hate me! But there will be cub adventures to come with the new little additions! So Kastle playing with and snuggling the babies in the future!


	5. A birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa celebrates a birthday at the zoo and Frank makes a discovery about who really made it happen.

Elektra stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the kitchen at midnight. There was Karen, baking up a storm. “What the hell?” She asked as she toed out of her heels, she was just coming home from a date with Matt.

 

“Hey El,” Karen replied as she finished frosting a batch of cupcakes. “How was the date?” 

 

“Really? We’re just not gonna talk about the disaster here?” She retorted as she gestured to the kitchen. 

 

“Relax, I’ll clean it up,” Karen huffed at her. Ever since a month ago, when Frank got the cubs named after her mom and brother, she had been struggling with her feelings for him. No man had ever done a gesture like that for her before. And according to Elektra, it was because he was in love with her. And Karen couldn’t really deny that information anymore. 

 

“That’s not what I was referring too.” Elektra said with a shake of her head. She knew exactly what tomorrow was. All the zoo staff got the email. Tomorrow was Lisa Castle’s 15th birthday party and she was getting a behind the scenes tour of the zoo. “I’m referring to the fact that you’re baking cupcakes for a girl who’s father you’re in love with.” 

 

Karen halted her icing at that. She hated how well Elektra knew her. It was infuriating. She had been keeping that part of herself tucked away until she was ready. But of course, Elektra was one of two people who could read her like an open book. 

 

“I-... It was my idea.” Karen finally admitted softly, Elektra had to lean in to hear her. 

 

“What was your idea?” She asked her as she plucked a cupcake and ate it. 

 

“The tour for Lisa.” She mumbled out, embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, so you gave the idea to Frank?” Elektra asked her with a shrug. 

 

“No… I… Frank doesn’t know. I… I got Maria’s number from Amy and told her I knew Lisa had wanted this.” She explained, her cheeks red as she packed the cupcakes away in the carrier for the morning. 

 

Elektra smiled one of her all knowing smiles that annoyed Karen. It was the same smile she gave her when she found out Frank named the cubs after her mom and brother. “I see…” She said with a nod. 

 

“What?” She asked her housemate flatly as she started cleaning up the kitchen and Elektra started up in helping her as well. 

 

Elektra opened up the dishwasher and began loading it. “Nothing… I’m just very interested in this newfound courting ritual you and Frank have started. He names the cubs Penelope and Kevin. You arrange for his beloved daughter and her friends to have a tour at the zoo. It’s all very poetic.” 

 

“Shut up.” She grumbled at her friend. 

 

“Are you finally ready to admit that you love him or are you not going to say it until you’re exchanging vows?” She asked her with a raised brow. 

 

“I’m going to bed.” Karen huffed at her. 

 

Elektra smiled at her retreating form. “Goodnight.” She called back to her. 

 

\----------

 

Frank showed up at the zoo’s entrance gates a bit early, it was his day off and he was at the zoo. But it was Lisa’s birthday and this was her party. He checked his watch and adjusted the wrapped gift for his daughter under his arm.

 

“Dad!” Lisa’s call could be heard as she, a group of her friends, Frankie, and Maria and her boyfriend showed up behind him. 

 

“Hey baby girl.” He greeted his daughter with a grin as she hugged him tight. “Happy birthday.” He kissed the top of her head. 

 

“Thanks!” She told him and went back over to her friends. 

 

“Hey.” Frank greeted his ex-wife and her boyfriend, whom she’d been seeing for about six months. 

 

“Hi.” Maria kissed his cheek in greeting. “Glad you were able to get today off.” She told him. 

 

“Yeah well… Ellison wasn’t going to let me miss her birthday. This was a great idea. Can’t believe I didn’t think of it.” Frank admitted, Lisa had been dying to see where her dad worked for forever. 

 

Maria and her boyfriend, Kevin exchanged looks. “You…. You don’t know?” She asked him surprised. 

 

“Know what?” He asked her as they waited for Ben, the zoo tour guide to arrive to take them on the tour.

 

“This wasn’t my idea. I didn’t arrange it at all.” Maria told him slowly, not sure how much she should say. 

 

“Who’s was it then? Billy or Amy’s?” He asked them. “Curt?” 

 

Maria looked at him, almost flabbergasted. Kevin just looked amused at this point. He really didn’t know?

 

“It was… Karen.” Maria finally told him before getting interrupted with Frankie asking her when they were starting. 

 

“Karen.” Frank repeated back. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. 

 

Kevin looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, apparently she got Maria’s number from Amy and said that she knew this was something Lisa wanted. We thought maybe she told you this idea since you’re so close with her.”

 

“No… She didn’t tell me.” He said, he was a bit shocked that Karen had made sure to get his daughter the birthday party of her dreams. A woman he wasn’t dating, but he wanted to… Had arranged his daughter’s birthday. Let alone the fact that she’d even remembered when her birthday was. 

 

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell you.” Maria told him as she came back to the conversation. “I just figured she had since you two were so…” 

 

Frank raised a brow at her. “So…?” He asked his ex-wife.

 

“I hear it’s someone’ birthday.” Came Ben’s kind voice, saving Maria from having to explain herself. Much to her relief. 

 

“That’s me!” Lisa squealed as she came up to Ben. 

 

“Happy Birthday. I’m Ben. I’m going to be giving you your tour. We’ll do some behind the scenes stuff first and then we’ll check out the exhibits.” He told them and smiled and nodded at Frank.

 

“Good to see you Frank.” He told his fellow employee. “We’ll go to the party area so everyone can drop off the presents and whatever you don’t want to carry with you all day.” 

 

Frank nodded back at him. After they dropped everything off, the first stop was the reptile house. 

 

Elektra and Billy smiled as they arrived. “Happy birthday Lis.” Billy greeted her with a hug and kissed Maria hello. 

 

“Now, we have some very special things to show you here.” Elektra told them all as she led them to where they kept the turtles. “We recently had some Golden Coin turtles hatch. These little guys are classified as vulnerable.” Elektra explained as she led them to the tank where the hatchlings were swimming. 

 

“They’re so cute!” Lisa squealed as all the kids gathered around to look at them. “How big will they get?” 

 

“They won’t get much bigger than the palm of my hand.” Billy jumped in and started talking all about the turtles. 

 

“Did you know about this?” Frank asked Elektra as soon as she sidled up to him. 

 

“About the tour? Of course, I got the employee email.” She replied with a shrug and raised a brow at him. 

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Frank rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“Oh…. That.” She began slowly. “No actually, not until she told me last night.” She smirked and winked at Frank. “You two have an odd courting ritual, I must say.” 

 

Frank grunted and was about to protest when Billy calling her interrupted his smart comment. 

 

“What else do we have for them here Elektra?” Billy asked his colleague with a grin. 

 

“Oh well we have a lovely Emerald tree python named Esmeralda eager to meet you all.” Elektra led the way out of the turtle room, and down the hall. Going into another room that held their off exhibit snakes. 

 

Billy went over to Esmeralda’s off exhibit cage and lifted her out. “She’s about three years old and they’re naturally a timid snake from South America.” He explained. “She’s non-venomous so you all can come and pet her if you’d like.” 

 

“How big will she get?” Frankie’s shy voice piped up as he stared, wide eyed at the snake and pet her. 

 

“They can get as big as nine feet. But because she’s a female she’ll probably get as big as 7 feet.” Billy explained. 

 

“Lisa, you want to hold her? She won’t hurt you.” Billy reassured her. Part of the birthday experience was getting to hold and take photos with the animals if she wanted. 

 

“Yes please.” She said shyly and Frank moved to take a photo of her with it. 

 

“Now, let her move where she wants. Elektra and I will worry about getting her off you when you’re ready.” He gently handed over the snake who started winding around Lisa’s arm and she giggled. 

 

“This feels so weird!” She told her parents with a grin as Frank took a picture. 

 

After the reptile house, was the bird house, which was Dinah’s territory. 

 

“Hi guys!” Dinah greeted them with a smile. It was so strange to Frank to see Dinah like that, she wasn’t normally a very cheery and personable woman.

“Which one of you is Lisa?” She asked the group, her sharp eyes spotted her. 

 

“Me!” Lisa piped up and moved from hugging her dad to the front of the group.

 

“Well… Come on guys, I have some guys you can meet.” She told them and led them to the arctic birds door entrance. 

 

They entered and immediately a penguin waddled up to Dinah. She gently picked him up and turned to Lisa. “This is Poe. He wanted to meet the birthday girl.” She told them as Poe squawked excitedly. 

 

Dinah set him down and he waddled around to greet everyone.

  
“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Lisa cooed at him as she gently stroked his back. 

 

“Now, this next surprise is really only for the birthday girl. And only if her parents okay it.” Dinah told Lisa and looked at Frank and Maria as her colleague brought in buckets of fish for feeding time. 

 

“What is it!?” Lisa asked excitedly and bounced around on her feet. 

 

“Well, if you want… We would let you suit up and come in and feed the penguin colony this morning.” She told Lisa with a smile. 

 

“What?! No way!” Lisa squealed and turned to her parents. “Oh please?! Can I do that?” She begged her parents. 

 

Frank looked at Maria and they both shrugged. “I don’t see why not. They’re not dangerous birds.” Frank agreed with a chuckle. 

 

The other kids continued to pet and watch Poe as Dinah helped Lisa get into the suit and a coat and instructed her on how to feed the penguins. 

 

“Holy crap, that was so cool! Mom, Dad… Did you get pictures or video of that?” Lisa asked as she came back and Dinah helped her out of the arctic suit for feedings. 

 

“Yes dear, I got both.” Maria promised her daughter with a laugh. 

 

“Well, that’s all I have for you guys here.” Dinah told them with a smile. 

 

“That’s alright,” Ben told her. “We’re going to go visit the sea lions next.” 

 

“Thanks!” The kids all waved as Ben led the way outside and Frank had a feeling Amy was doing the tour part of the sea lions. It was almost feeding time for them. 

 

The kids giggled as they heard a loud barking coming from the pool. “That would be Clyde. He’s the breeding male and the biggest of all the sea lions.” Ben told them with a chuckle and Frank joined in. It was a well known joke with zoo employees that Clyde could always be heard from all over the zoo. 

 

Amy soon stumbled out of the sea lion pool gate and Lisa and Frankie ran over to hug and greet her. “Aunt Amy!” They told her and Amy hugged them back. “Hey guys. It’s almost feeding time, which you guys can watch. But first, I have someone you get to meet.” She told them with a grin. 

 

She slipped back into the gate and Misty, the sea lion she trained came over with her. “This is Misty. She’s Clyde’s youngest pup.” Misty jumped up on the railing and barked hello. “You can say hello. She loves attention.” Amy told them with a grin as Misty came and barked a greeting at Frank. “Hey girl.” He greeted her and patted her head. 

 

“Oh god, she’s so cute.” Lisa and Leo cooed at her and pat her head as well. 

 

“Let’s go around to the front of the pool to watch the feeding then.” Ben suggested to the group as he herded them around front as Amy trooped off with Misty at her heels, the animal knew exactly that her food was coming up.

 

“She’s doing well here it seems.” Maria commented about Amy to Frank as they walked. 

 

“Yeah she is.” Frank replied fondly as he watched Amy work with the sea lions as someone’s voice talked all about the sea lions over the microphone. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet Karen you know.” Maria went on, speaking too casually for Frank’s liking. 

 

Frank grunted in response. “Yeah?” He asked her as he kept an eye on the kids. 

 

“Well, I’m interested in meeting the woman who’s held your affections all these months. Amy even tells me you got those two new cubs named after her family.” She replied with a smirk. 

 

“Jesus, does everyone know about that?” Frank muttered at his ex-wife. 

 

“Come on Frank. You haven’t dated anyone that I know of since things ended between us. What am I supposed to think when you’re suddenly doing this for a woman?” Maria asked him gently. 

 

Frank sighed and ran his hand over his face. “It’s… Complicated. We work together.” He told her. 

 

“She literally planned a birthday party for your daughter. A daughter of yours that she’s met, what… Once? I think there’s more to it than that.” Maria told him simply as they clapped at the end of the feeding. “Just… Think about it.” She suggested to him as she patted his arm and went to follow the group away from the pool.

 

“Yeah… Yeah.” Frank grumbled at his ex-wife as they headed towards Asia. Frank knew exactly where they were going next. 

 

They got to the off exhibit enclosure for the tigers and Frank could already hear her laugh. Occasionally, they brought the cubs up there to get accustomed to the smells of other tigers. 

 

“Oh… Hi!” Karen greeted the group when they rounded the corner. The cubs were about a month and a half old now and very rambunctious as they tumbled out of a box they had been playing in and nipped at Karen’s heels as she came to the gate to let them all in the room. 

 

Penelope immediately went over to Frank. Rubbing and purring against his leg. He chuckled and lifted her in his arms. “You missed me girl? I just saw you yesterday.” He teased the young cub as they stepped inside the room. 

 

“Well, that’s Penelope. And this,” Karen picked up the other one. “Is Kevin. They’re siblings whose mother died a little over a month ago giving birth to them.” Karen explained sadly. “So they’re being hand reared until they’re old and big enough to go on exhibit here.” 

 

“Dad, you’re helping raise them… Right?” Frankie asked his dad as some of the kids played with the cubs. 

 

“Sure am kid. Karen and I spent their first night in the hospital feeding them.” He told the group, as his eyes followed Karen around the enclosure as she showed the kids how to bottle feed them. Why was it she was even beautiful in her work uniform? Her braid hanging over her shoulder as she bent over and watched in amusement as one of the cubs swatted at the braid playfully and she laughed. 

 

“Behave.” She scolded Kevin as he wriggled in her arms. “Frank? Do you want to show them how to bottle feed them?” She asked him with a soft smile. 

 

“Hmmmmm… I don’t know, I think Lisa would rather try it.” He told her with a grin and winked at his daughter. 

 

“Seriously?” Lisa asked him and tentatively walked over to the cubs as Karen handed her a bottle. 

 

“Birthday girl wish.” She told her and handed over Penelope gently. 

 

“Hold her like you’d hold a baby.” Frank instructed his daughter gently. “She’ll squirm but only ‘cause she’s a hungry little monster.” He said with a soft laugh as Penelope pawed for her bottle eagerly. “Hey now. Be nice.” Frank chided the cub as Lisa began to feed her with sheer delight. 

 

The look on her face, meant the world to Frank. And the fact that Karen made this all happen for her, well that was the icing on the proverbial birthday cake. So to speak. 

 

Frankie was feeding Kevin so Karen stood and brushed her pants off that were covered in straw and tiger fur. 

 

“It’s quite a day today.” Frank told her as they watched all the kids coo and pet the cubs once they were done feeding as they played with them. 

 

“Is it?” Karen asked him softly and she looked back at him. 

 

“Yeah well… I hear that this whole thing happened because of some cute blonde who’s obsessed with tigers.” He went on with a smirk on his lips. 

 

“Huh, interesting.” She returned and blushed. Before she could admit anything, Ben’s voice interrupted. 

 

“Time to go. Luke has an elephant calf for you all to meet.” He told the group. 

 

“Oooooh!” The kids filed at the exhibit gate to exit. 

 

“See you later Page.” Frank winked at her as she attempted to wrangle the cubs who wanted to follow Frank out. 

 

“Bye Frank.” She returned softly as she tugged on Penelope by the scruff of her neck and snuggled her. “No, we’re staying here.” She told the cub. “You’ll see him tomorrow.” She kissed the cub who playfully swatted at her hair. 

 

After the tour, as promised, they went around and saw all the exhibits. Lisa opened up all her presents and they had lunch and cupcakes. (The last, courtesy of Karen much to Frank’s surprise.) Lisa hugged her dad tightly as she opened his gift of a cool instant camera, film and a necklace that he had engraved for her. 

 

“Thanks daddy.” She told him. “This was an awesome birthday. And thank Karen for me next time you see her.” She told him. 

 

“You’re welcome baby girl. And I will.” He kissed her head. 

 

Maria came over to Frank as Kevin made sure all the kids were together before they drove back to Maria’s place. 

 

“So… That was Karen.” She began with a smile.

 

“Yes it was.” He grunted at her grumpily. 

 

“You’re cute together. Don’t let her get away. I can see why Amy’s always talking about the two of you.” She smirked and kissed him goodbye. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

Frank waved goodbye to Maria and said goodbye to the kids again as they walked to the zoo parking lot. After standing there for about five minutes, he finally decided what he needed to do. 

 

He jogged towards the train station and took the train to Karen’s stop. 

 

And that was how Karen and Elektra found Frank Castle on the steps of their house when they got home from work. Elektra held a box of pizza in her hands and Karen had a six pack of beer. 

 

Frank smiled at them as he fiddled with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. He’d passed by a florist a few blocks away and bought them for Karen on a whim. “Hey.” 

 

“I… Hey.” Karen returned in shock, blushing at the sight of him. Standing there, holding roses. “What are you doing here?” She asked him softly as they climbed the steps to the front door and Elektra unlocked the door.

 

“I’m um… I’m gonna just…” Elektra set the beer on top of the pizza box. “I’ll just be inside.” She slipped inside, leaving Frank and Karen alone on the front porch. 

 

“These are for you.” He handed them to her as she sat on the steps, an unspoken invitation for him to join her. 

 

“Thank you. What are they for?” She asked him softly. 

 

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” He asked her with a chuckle and playfully bumped her shoulder with his. “Jesus, Karen. You... You arranged a birthday party for my kid.” He told her softly. 

 

“Yeah well, you named the cubs after my family so…” She shrugged and bit her bottom lip at him. 

 

Frank stared at her chewing on her lip for a few moments before he leaned in. He would have gone all the way if it hadn’t been for someone clearing their throat at the bottom of the steps. 

 

“I uh... Sorry to interrupt.” Came Matt’s voice, clearly awkward since he’d interrupted. “Is… Uh… Elektra home?” He asked Karen and Frank reluctantly pulled away from Karen. 

 

Karen blushed and pulled away from Frank before looking at Matt “Yeah, she’s inside,” Karen mentioned to the door. “You can go on in Matt.” She told him as the zoo lawyer went inside to see his girlfriend. 

 

“Thanks… Good to uh… Good to see you Frank.” Matt told them awkwardly, and Karen blushed again. Knowing Matt would be telling Elektra about what he had interrupted. 

 

“Murdock.” Frank nodded at Matt who disappeared in the house before turning his attention back to Karen. He studied her for a few moments before leaning back in. Deciding against kissing her here and now. But his lips were a breath from hers. “Go out with me?” He whispered to her, eyes on hers as she met his gaze. “Next week?” 

 

She smiled at him and nodded. “Yes. Of course.” She answered breathlessly. 

 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” He told her and rose to go home. 

 

“Okay.” She returned to him and fiddled with her roses as she watched Frank walk down the steps. 

 

“Goodnight Karen.” 

 

“Goodnight Frank.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I owed ya'll lots of fluff considering how the last chapter went. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and compliments like all writers. Tell me you love me! Lol.


End file.
